Pudo y puede pasarle a cualquiera
by Kiaramelita
Summary: Sakura y su nueva mejor amiga se enamoran del mismo chico aquí es donde descubrirás quienes son los verdaderos amigos lo malo que es mentir ,el no hacerles caso a sus padres y sus consejos ,reconocer la voz de la experiencia y mucho más ,estos acontecimientos harán que Sakura pase momentos de rencor, celos y amor si amor. Y bueno esta historia "pudo y puede pasarle a cualquiera "
1. Primer día

Disclaimer: Los personajes (la mayoría ) xd les pertenece a CLAMP ,la historia es mía de mi xd si alguien ha pasado por esto es pura coincidencia , ojala también con esto puedan prevenir algún "incidente"( si se le puede llamar así :3 )como este .  
[….] Susurros  
(….) Lo que yo pienso (es importante ya T.T okno xd )  
{….} Lo que pasa  
-Lo que hablan o piensan los personajes  
*….* No es nada solo quería ponerlo  
Todo se desarrolla desde el punto de vista de Sakura ;)

* * *

Cap 1 : Primer día

Al fin es el primer día de clase ,ya estoy en 3° de secundaria y me he propuesto nuevas metas :  
01.-Sacar primer puesto  
02.-No volverme a enamorar

Y todo tiene un porque:

El porqué del número 1  
mis padres se pasaron prácticamente TODO ,si TODO el año pasado hablándome sobre responsabilidad y sobre cómo había bajado mis notas es que simplemente no lo entiendo porque a otros chicos solo por pasar ,los recompensan pero ,yo, no claro, yo tenía que ser " Sakura Kinomoto" y como siempre había salido mal bueno según ellos estar en un tercer puesto bueno cuarto en todo el grado ¿¡NO CUENTA!?  
Por eso tengo que …..y el segundo punto es porque el año pasado estuve muy muy enamorada de un chico su nombre era Haru y en serio lo quería y parecía que el a mi también pero resulto ser solo uno más de esos que "gilea" (no se como se escribe :c ,creo que está bien D: ) y se va con una chica menor, pero ella lo rechazo por idiota :3  
Bueno tengo que llegar temprano ,no se puede llegar tarde el primer día en especial yo Sakura Kinomoto ojala Tomoyo ya esté allí sería muy malo también ser la primera D:  
 **{Sakura comienza a desayunar como loca y corre para ir al colegio}**

Al fin llegue bien, no soy la primera  
-Hola Rika  
Si ella es Rika Sasaki la conocí en sexto grado ella tiene un Mellizo llamado Kaname  
-Hola Sakura  
-Y …¿Cómo estás? #Lo digo con la mejor sonrisa que puedo poner xd #  
-Bien oye ya van a empezar las clases …te…te quieres sentar conmigo ….#pone ojos de cachorrito #  
-Mmmmm …..es que yo…."Pero estás al final,así no prestaras atención"  
-Estás esperando a Tomoyo#con resignación#hasta que ella venga#con esperanza en la mirada #  
Ahhh que hago me está haciendo sentir realmente mal wuaaa T.T  
-Está bien no te preocupes  
 **{Inician las clases}**

No veo nada quiero llorar  
-Mmmm Rika ,me prestas tus apuntes  
-Claro  
Odio esto ojala termine pronto el día  
 **{Fin de clases}**  
-Yey al fin termino *-*  
-Si oie nos vemos mañana :3  
-Si cuídate ^^  
Bueno creo que puede ser una gran amiga ...¿Por qué no habrá venido Tomoyo? :c

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste :3 está historia en lo personal bueno wuaaa cuando llegue el momento les contare que es lo que me inspiro xd  
espero que les guste Perdón por los errores ortográficos :C porque seguro hay .-. xd ...bueno ... *-*

Bye  
cuídense  
o/


	2. ¿Mejor amiga? Parte I

Disclaimer: Los personajes (la mayoría ) xd les pertenece a CLAMP ,la historia es mía de mi xd si alguien ha pasado por esto es pura coincidencia , ojala también con esto puedan prevenir algún "incidente"( si se le puede llamar así :3 )como este .  
[….] Susurros  
(….) Lo que yo pienso (es importante ya T.T okno xd )  
{….} Lo que pasa  
-Lo que hablan o piensan los personajes  
*….* No es nada solo quería ponerlo  
Todo se desarrolla desde el punto de vista de Sakura ;)

* * *

Cap 2: ¿Mejor amiga? Parte I  
Me empecé a alejar de Tomoyo mientras conocía más a Rika ,ahora ella y yo éramos inseparables ,la quería como una hermana trate de meter a Tomoyo en el grupo porque mi mamá me lo ordeno no le caía bien Rika decía que no era una buena chica yo la defendía a capa y espada .  
Porque éramos mejores amigas ¿Verdad?...Ella me contó que le gustaba Lizandro yo le dije que me gustó y parece que aún me gustaba Haru ,nos contábamos todos y más aún cuando le hable del anime el primero que le recomendé fue Mirmo Zibang ….se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Pues porque fue el primer anime que vi creo …. :c  
y poco a poco vi que éramos como gemelas .  
Luego cuando se enteraron de que yo veía anime los chicos del salón como que se me fueron acercando más y más y más en especial Yamazaki hacíamos skype conversábamos ,éramos buenos amigos , luego se enteraron de que me encantaba leer y ahí fue cuando conocí a Eriol  
los tres éramos inseparables …pero poco a poco se enteraron de que Rika también veía anime ,claro que gracas a mi ,yo hize que ella entrara al grupo al igual que hice que conociera a Naoko y a Chiharu ,claro que la conocían ya antes pero yo hice que su amistad bueno nuestra amistad sea más fuerte  
Hasta que un día ….  
-¿LoL?  
-Eriol y Yamazaki : #al mismo tiempo ,con estrellitas en los ojos xd #Si , es hermoso  
-He jugado Starcraft pero no se qu es LoL  
-Yamazaki : Tienes que jugarlo :3  
-Bueno ….  
Eriol: Siiii? :c  
-Está bien lo descargare pero no prometo nada

{Ya en casa}  
Nadeshiko: Sakura apurate que tienes entrenamiento  
-Si mamá  
wuaaa como odio ir hasta alla ya voy más de un mes pero no me gusta estar en Divino Maestro  
{Luego de un entrenamiento aburrido .-.}  
Al fin puedo descargar LoL  
 **{Tienes una llamada de skype Yamazaki y Eriol quieren hacer una llamada grupal }  
** bien… pondré aceptar  
-Hola

Eriol: Holi  
Yamazaki: Agg tú y tus estupideces  
-Bueno y que pasa?  
Eriol:Ya descargaste LoL  
-Está descargando ….bueno creo que me voy :3  
Eriol:Tan rápido  
-Lo siento es que mi mamá me llama  
#fingiendo # Ya voy mamá  
-Nos vemos mañana  
 **{Fin de la conversación}  
** Bueno últimamente Eriol me llama y me habla mucho además lo he sorprendido obsevandome muchas veces …mmmmm  
Llamaré a Yamazaki  
Yamazaki: Nada de que me voy ,mi mamá me llama  
-A Eriol le gusto cierto ….  
Yamazaki : Yo no puedo …  
-Es obvio no finjas lo se todo se nota ,es demasiado obvio  
Yamazaki : Mañana hablamos  
-Pero si o no ¡!  
Yamazaki: Que mañana  
 **{Fin de la conversa.}  
** Es obvio …hay Eriol ,pero si somos mejores amigos **  
{A la mañana siguiente}  
** -[Tsk Yamazaki,tsk ]  
Yamazaki :[Ya espera]  
-[Dime de una vez ]  
Yamazaki:[Si , tienes razón ,está demasiado enamorado de ti ]  
-Lo sabia #en voz alta# mrd menos mal me siento atrás  
Yamzaki:[No le digas que te dije por favor ]  
-[okey ,no diré nada ]  
 **{En el recreo}**  
Rika: Sakura tengo algo que contarte  
-¿Qué pasa?  
Rika : Me gusta un chico …. Se llama Shaoran y creo que es muy muy Kawaii #con estrellitas en los ojos #  
-Okeyyy …. ¿De donde es?  
Rika: Está en cuarto pero lo conocí en mi clase de inglés  
-Ayy Rika quién diablos será ese tal Shaoran  
Rika: Pues el chico más lindo de toda la escuela  
-Claro ,en serio no necesitas lentes  
Rika: Mala ,si ni siquiera lo has visto  
-jajjaja está bien ,no me meto más con tu amorcito ¬u¬  
#Rika se pone roja como tomate #  
-Sabes te faltan solo hojas y si te aplasto harías una excelente salsa Pomarola ,tomate xd  
{Entre risas se fue la hora del recreo ,del primero ¬.¬}  
{En el segundo }  
-Rika te estare esperando en cafete…..  
Mrd quien me ha jalado  
-¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?  
#asombrada #  
Chiharu:Hay Sakurita que voy hacer?  
-Mmmm perdón por tratarte así jejej xd …y ya cual es el problema  
Chiharu:A mi me gusta y…y…y pero a ella primero pero ….  
-Diablos mujer habla de una buena vez  
Chiharu:Me gusta Shaoran  
-Oh cielos  
Chiharu:¿Qué hago?  
-Ah Rika también asi que no se ella en serio se ve tan illusionada y…  
Chiharu :Tienes razón ,no defraudare esta amistad ,pero  
-Creo que des pensarlo bien ,si realmente te gusta lucha por el ,si es algo pasajero pues ya sabes ,son mis mejores amigas sea cual sea tu elección siempre las apoyare a ambas ;)

Chiharu:Gracias #Lagrimas en los ojos#

* * *

Bueno esta solo es la primera parte y ¿Quién diablos es Shaoran? Xd pobre Sakurita :c  
y….quien quiere spoiler okno xd  
mi mamá me bota de la laptop ,así que… xd ,si si es mentira pero se que lo hará , hay que prevenir antes de lamentar ;)  
Cuídense y háganle caso a sus padres xd  
Los quiero ,besos :3


End file.
